


dreaming...

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	dreaming...

dreaming...... 

i gave you a broken cello,   
and a violin with a warped neck. 

we sat on grey stairs   
looking out at sunrise.   
you pulled me to your side and kissed my cheek 

and said   
you must not come to me so often   
you leave me no time alone. 

July 22, 1979


End file.
